Falling Up
by TheOneAndOnly51
Summary: Mikan's Boyfriend Xavier says he loves her. He Lies about everything and secretly abuses her. Natsume Loves her for real. She doesn't know if she loves Natsume or not. MxN :3  REWRITING. NOW CALLED "COLLAPSING".
1. The Truth

Thank you for pointing out my mistakes and reviewing peoples :)

I have updated this and it is better... I think.

Natsume: Seriously this is cheesy. It's too rushed.

Victoria: Noooo! I realize that! Gahhhhh!

Mikan: It's okay Victoria-chan! I think it's good! Why did I have to be beaten though?

Victoria: ...

Natsume: Victoria doesn't own Gakuen alice or anything of it. Only this story. She probably couldn't be good in her dreams.

Victoria: Natsume... You are so mean...

-Natsume's POV-

I was walking down the street at 11 p.m. pondering something thats been on my mind all day... Why did I love Mikan Sakura?

Hotaru asked me that. She thought I was just thinking perverted thoughts when she would catch me staring at her...

But getting back to the topic. What's there _not_ to love about the beautiful auburn haired girl?

She's beautiful, friendly, funny, smart, clumsy, and she's the one who really _knows_ me.

Since we were 10 I knew she would be something big in my life but I didn't pay attention to that thought back then.

Hotaru asked me that quite a while ago. Sometime this month for sure but it still made me wonder why she would even ask that? Mikan doesn't love me so why should I tell her best friend why I love her?

Suddenly I tripped and landed on a certain brown eyed girl. I thought I saw a tear roll down her face but i quickly shook that thought out of my head. Why would she be crying anyways?

"Oi, don't sit in the middle of the sidewalk Polka Dots." I growled, blushing slightly. _Thank god it's dark._ I thought. "G-get off me pervert!" Yelled Mikan as she squirmed. "Oh, but what if I don't want to?" I whispered in her ear, as I pulled my head back a bit to brush my lips against her oh-so sweet lips. She swallowed hard and began blushing. I smirked. My job is now done!

And with that I got up and began walking away. When I heard a slight whimper I slowly turned to find her face wet with tears and her eyes red. There was a red mark in the shape of a hand on her face.

-Normal POV-

"Hmm...?" Wondered Natsume. "Baka... What's wrong?" He asked, in an emotionless way. "Do you really want to know?"

_Yes _"No."

"Okay, well, my boyfriend Xavier (He's not from Japan he's from the states) and I were talking and then for no reason he began to yell at me! When I started crying, he _hit_ me!-" Natsume gave off a pissed expression and his eyes darkened."-I was so upset that I yelled at him telling him that it was over and he pushed me to the floor and kicked me. I finally decided to run out of his house and now I'm here with you." Mikan practically leaped into his arms and dug her face into his chest. "Oi...! You're getting my shirt all wet!" Natsume said looking down at her. She just kept sobbing and he finally gave in and let her cry on him.

_How could her boyfriend do something like that to her? This Xavier guy... I'm going to kill him._


	2. Ruka Nogi

Mikan: Victoria... Don't be mad!

Natsume: Yeah it's not my fault you suck.

Victoria: Ah... Whatever. I don't Own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents.

Falling Up Chapter 2: Ruka Nogi

_How could her boyfriend do something like that to her? This Xavier guy... I'm going to kill him._

Normal POV

Mikan woke up a little early and couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to wander the schools halls.

"Mikan, Get over here now. You were supposed to be a good girlfriend and cook for your loving boyfriend aren't you?" Called the voice of her 'Lover'. "You're so dang lazy." He snarled as he walked up to her and pushed her to the ground. He has pale skin and brown hair. His eyes were a golden color and his name is Xavier Ramsly. Mikan Hit the cold ground with a 'thud' and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Xavier-kun, I'm so sorry I forgot! I won't do it again I promise!" "Sorry doesn't cut it babe."

Xavier grabbed her collar and was about to slap her when a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes grabbed Xaviers hand. "It isn't polite to hit a woman." He said with an icy tone. Xavier let Mikan go and pushed the boy. "Hey punk, get out of here. This isn't your business so stop sticking your nose in it." Xaviers hand began glowing. -He has the copy alice- Fire shot out but the boy quickly dodged it.

"You're gonna burn someone. Didn't you know playing with fire is dangerous?" He smiled innocently and suddenly his face darkened and that smile turned evil. Mikan saw what the boy was trying to do. He was taunting Xavier so he would be too worn out to fight.

Xavier did all sort of things. He shot fire, ice, water, even plants! The blue eyed boy dodged each one easily like it was nothing. He did a flip when he shot it at his legs and ducked when it was aimed at his upper body.

"Stop... Moving... You little..." Mumbled Xavier tiredly. "Oh you want me to stop moving? No thanks. Here's a tip, get a better aim and strategy." The boy looked at him and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly a bunch of animals came and took away a squirmimg Xavier "Hey... What the HELL?" Screeched Xavier "Awh. They grow up so fast."

The boy smiled a bright smile and looked at me. He stuck out his hand."Ruka Nogi. I'm new here!" Mikan shook Ruka's hand, pleased he saved her. She wiped a tear from her face with the other. "Thank you, Ruka." Mikan smiled. The two walked and began talking. They slowly became friends.

Did you like it? It's short but it's okay :) Please comment and favorite!

P.S. Look out for chapter 3, Secrets unraveled. It should be a little longer and of course, Natsume will be in it. Bye 3


	3. Secrets Unraveled

I changed it alot lol. It's hopefully gonna be ALOT long and ALOT better now :) Enjoy ^_^!

I also didn't think it made much sense before. Plus it wasn't close to long x)

Chapter 3 Secrets unraveled

Victoria: Here it is!

Mikan: Victoria-chan has school so she might not upload alot on weekdays.

Natsume: Ruka... why are you here?

Ruka: - walks in from no where- I was looking for you two.

Natsume: Hn...

Ruka and Mikan: Victoria Doesn't Own Gauken alice or any of its contents.

_"Thank you, Ruka." Mikan smiled. The two walked and began talking. They slowly became friends._

Normal POV

Natsume was sitting in a cherry blossom tree taking a nap when a sound of approaching feet woke him.

It was Mikan walking next to an oddly familiar boy... Blonde hair... Blue eyes... Ruka.

It's Ruka! He hadn't seen his best friend since they were young! But why was he with Mikan? If he was the same Ruka he was before he would avoid girls at all costs.

Or maybe... Did he fight with Xavier? He examined Ruka's appearence from afar. He finally came across a cut in his shirt. Ruka doesn't fight with anyone he sees. There has to be a reason for his alice to be used... Natsume heard a screech from a bird and suddenly a boy with pale skin, brown hair and gold eyes fell from the sky and landed on the ground, next to the tree Natsume was sitting in. He had a red tattoo of a wing on each of his arms and dangling from his pocket was a red stone attached to a necklace. This stone glew black and had an odd design on it. "Xavier... The prince of the Red Stone?" Natsume stared at the boy, shocked.

"I have to tell Ruka." Murmered Natsume as he slowly, and quietly, moved through the branches. When he was on the ground and Xavier was out of site he ran to Ruka and Mikan. "Ruka!" Called Natsume. Ruka turned slowly turned and studied his caller for a moment. "Natsume?" Ruka looked stunned. He thought the boy would be far from here but he's running towards him and Mikan now! "Hey, Ruka." Natsume looked at Mikan. "Mikan." He said greetingly. Mikan was shocked he called her by her name at a moment like this!

"Ruka I need to talk to you." Natsume said sternly. He pulled Ruka a bit further from Mikan and began whispering to the boy. "Xavier. My brother, whom I assumed was the person you fought, is back. He does look very different and I thought he was in our home town. I saw his tattoos and necklace. His tattoos were hard to see. It's him though. We have to keep him away from Mikan."

Ruka's eyes widened and he stared at Natsume, shocked. "Oh god... I just taunted a leader..." Ruka looked back at Mikan who sat there, staring at the two.

"Yeah. Mikan doesn't know shes a leader yet either.. She's also the only one with the nullify alice... That could mean she's the one who is engaged to me or Xavier. Once she finds out if her alice is _that_ alice, she'll have to find out which one of us will become her fiance." Natsume looked at the cherry blossom tree for a second then turned back. "We have to warn her. We have to tell her the truth about us. We have to tell her who she is and why she was put on this planet. Her memmory was erased during the battle right?" "Yes." Confirmed Ruka.

Natsume began walking to Mikan. "Mikan, I have something to tell you." Mikan listened. "You are a leader. The leader of the White Stone clan. You control the wind alice, the flying alice, the illusion alice, the Nullification alice and alot more. You also control the people who bear one of the White Stone's alices. I am the leader of the Black Stone clan. I control the fire alice, The ghost alice, The mark of death alice and also alot more. Xavier is the leader of the red stone clan and he is my brother. We are twins. We don't look alike at all though. I inhereted my stone from my mother and Xavier got his from my father,"

-Natsume hesitated before saying the next thing.- "And if, _if_, you are the one with the copy alice like Xavier, you will become my fiance. If you don't, You'll be his fiance."

Did you enjoy it? I explained the stuff a bit more :) but it's still not long :( I'm sry! Review plz? :) any ideas on what should happen? How about what might happen? TYVM ^_^


	4. You Will Be Mine

Thank you to everyone who supports Falling Up and reviewed my work!

Falling Up Chapter 4: You will be mine.

I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents :).

_"And if, _**if, **_you are the one with the copy alice like Xavier, you will become my fiance. If you don't, You'll be his fiance."_

Normal POV

Those words spun around in Mikan's head. Natsume's _fiance? Xavier's_ fiance? No. No. NO.

"Before you freak out there is one more thing I must tell you. Xavier is trying to kill you. Us leaders are all different. I need a companion to survive. A friend. You need happiness. Xavier needs a sacrifice. Even if it's not a willing sacrifice, it will work. It won't be near as filling as a given one but it will do. All our stones stand for something different. Mine is friendship, companionship, anything that has to do with a companion will feed my stone. Your's stands for Peace. Happiness. Love. And Xavier's stands for Blood. Death. Revenge."

Natsume said each word as if he were to needed to know them. And if he didn't it's as if he would die.

"Natsume, I have no idea what you are talking about so I'm just gonna... go back to my room." And with that, Mikan ran to the girls dorm.

As she was walking down the hall, Xavier was right behind her. "Mikan! Hey, hey, hey, what's up? What's wrong? I'm sorry about the things I did awhile ago. I'm sober now!" When Mikan didn't reply Xavier began losing his patience.

"Sweetheart, it won't happen again! I promise!" Xavier reached for Mikan's arm. When Mikan felt his icy fingers touch her skin, she quickly slapped his hand away. "Xavier, You always say the same crap! 'Oh, Mikan! It won't happen again!' 'I'm sorry Mikan!' 'I love you Mikan.' But NO! All of it was bull! You never loved me!" She had a feeling she shouldn't tell him what Natsume told her. "I've been too dang forgiving and you know where that got me? It got me here! This moment right here with _you!_"

Xavier's eyes darkened and he frowned. "Oh, are you sure about that? I think I'm a pretty good person, and trust me, now I will make you believe that or... I could just kill you here and now." Xavier pushed her to the floor. He saw a tear roll down her cheek and smirked. Then he pinned her down and began kissing her.

He slipped his tounge into her mouth but when he did she bit down. His blood flooded her mouth and Xavier squeezed her arms. Suddenly she wasn't there. "What the...?" He looked around and saw Mikan against the wall, her hands in fists.

Natsume was walking to the girls dorm to ask Mikan a question. When Natsume saw what was going he lost it. He was about to go kick Xavier's butt until he heard him yell at Mikan. "How the hell did you get over there?" Natsume decided to hide and watch what was happening. If he was right, then it was Mikan regaining her once lost powers.

"Go away!" Mikan yelled as Xavier approached her swiftly. "No way." Xavier said evilly. Mikan closed her eyes preparing for a beating when a sudden gust of wind pushed Xavier against the wall, hard. "It's OVER Xavier."

Natsume smiled. "That's my girl. I will make you mine, one way or another." Natsume walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. He soon fell asleep.

I think that one was okay haha. Not to good. MxN fluff in the next chapter and Hotaru finally comes in! Review plz :) Also there's gonna be a scene where Natsume is playing the guitar so... Any song requests? I need 2 :).

Sneek Peek:

"That was beautiful Natsume." Mikan whispered as she walked out from behind a tree. "Ah, Mikan..." Natsume was startled when he saw the girl. He doesn't like it when people hear him sing or play guitar. Mikan walked towards him and sat beside him. She tiredly put her head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Natsume played his guitar and quietly sang to her. As her breathing slowed, Natsume stopped. He picked her up in his arms and began walking back to the cabin. When he entered it was pitch black. Natsume slowly walked to Mikan's room and put her in her bed. "Goodnight." Natsume was tempted to kiss her. "Ah, what the heck?" Natsume lowered his head and kissed her soft lips. Suddenly he heard a sound in from the kitchen.


	5. Our Song

Falling Up ch 5: Our song

I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its content

_Natsume smiled. "That's my girl. I will make you mine, one way or another." Natsume walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. He soon fell asleep._

Normal POV

Mikan was shocked at what she did to Xavier.

_Where did all that... __**Power**__ come from? Was what Natsume said true? No, it's Natsume who said that so it's probably another trick. _

_But still, I have a feeling I should believe him._

Mikan fell backwords onto her bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling.

_I can't believe Xavier didn't kill me. I can't believe I did that! Someone help me? Natsume..._

She then fell asleep with the crimson eyed boy on her mind.

**Hotaru's POV**

_Mmmm it's so good to be back at Alice Academy_

_. _I took in the scents and smiled at my surroundings.

I examined the places around me.

Ruka is my boyfriend at the moment.

Me and him have been going back and forth to visit eachother for a while now.

He told me he was coming back to the Academy.

_Did Natsume see him? Did they tell Mikan about her past? Her REAL past? _

"Ruka!" I called to the blonde haired boy who was waiting for me at the bus stop.

"Hotaru-chan!" Ruka grabbed me and kissed me, as if he hadn't seen me in ages.

"Did you guys tell Mikan about her past?"

I asked, pulling my lips away from his.

"Well... Not her past... but we atleast told her what she needed to know most. About the needs of our stones, Natsume and Xavier, and the copy alice thing. Kind of."

I frowned at the 'kind of'.

"Hmm... Well let's invite Natsume and Mikan to your dad's house."

They will have some bonding time and be able to tell her about her true past before she completely awakens."

Ruka smiled. "Sure, Hotaru."

**Natsume's POV**

I awoke under a cherry blossom tree.

A blossom fell on my nose and it began to tickle.

I racked my brain to remember what went on before I fell asleep.

Ah yes, Mikan told Xavier off. Kind of.

I got up as my phone began vibrating and I lifted it from my pocket.

_"Natsume Hyuuga."_

**"Hey Natsume. It's Ruka."**

_"Oh, hey Ruka."_

**"Hi. Listen, Hotaru is back in town and asked me to-"**

_"She is? Really? Tell her I say 'Hi'."_

**"Natsume this isn't the time for fooling around."**

_"I'm NOT fooling around"_

**"Whatever. Anyways, Can you come to my dad's old house he gave me? Me, Hotaru and Mikan will be going. It will be a really nice time to relax and have some fun!"**

_"Why?"_

**"Well... We need to tell Mikan EVERYTHING about her, her past, and how your two families are connected."**

_"Oh."_

**"Yeah so pack your bags and come on lazy."**

_"I don't need to babysit her, we should let her find out on her own."_

**"Iie. That is rude. You **_**do**_** know who she is right? Unless you have forgotten. She will **_**kill**_** us if we don't tell her and she gets her original memmory back! Plus, you might just be her fiance."**

_"Fine, whatever."_

_**"**_**Good boy, go to your room and pack up, we are leaving right now. Bye."**

And with that, I went to my room to pack for a lame adventure.

**Normal POV**

The four friends arrived at the house in an hour. Hotaru led Mikan to her room and Natsume plopped down on the couch like it was his home. When everybody was off doing their own thing, Natsume decided to go outside with his guitar. He hadn't played it in years. He also hasn't sung in years.

He walked over to a nice little field that had long grass. He sat down and pulled out his guitar.

Mikan walked out of her room and was wondering what he wanted for dinner but when she went to the couch he wasn't there.

She went outside to go look for him.

Natsume began to strum his guitar and sang a song to go with it. It sounded quite good despite the fact he hadn't played in forever.

_**whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh**_

_**I kinda feel like it dont make ..**_

_**like-like-like it dont make,**_

_**feel like it dont make sense**_

Mikan heard a wonderful voice and a nice melody. She followed the sound, wondering who was making it.

_**I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable**_

_**But I'm finding now loves unreliable**_

_**I'm giving all I got to make you stay**_

_**Or am I just a roadblock in your way?**_

Natume closed his eyes and let the music take him. Mikan caught a glimpse of red and walked over to it.

_**Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard**_

_**Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star**_

_**And I might drive myself insane**_

_**If those lips aren't speakin my name**_

When she got closer, she saw it was Nastume and she hid behind a tree, She sat and listened to the song.

_**Cause I got some intuition,**_

_**or maybe Im superstitious**_

_**But I think you're a pretty sweet pill**_

_**that Im swallowing down**_

_**To counter this addiction**_

_**you've got me on a mission**_

_**Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?**_

_**Could I say no?**_

_**Shes got a love like woe**_

_**Girls got a love like woe**_

_**I kinda feel like it dont make sense**_

_**Because you're bringing me in**_

_**and now you're kicking me out again**_

_**Loved so strong, then you moved on**_

_**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**_

_**Because you're bringing me in**_

_**And then you're kicking me out again**_

_**Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a moving car**_

_**Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,**_

_**Can I keep up with her pace?**_

_**Kick it into gear when I see that face**_

_**You can take up all my time cause you're the only one**_

_**That can make a storm cloud break**_

_**Pulling out the sun**_

_**And I cant get caught in the rain**_

_**Can I get your lips to speak my name?**_

_**Cause I got some intuition,**_

_**or maybe I'm superstitious**_

_**But I think you're a pretty sweet pill**_

_**that I'm swallowing down**_

_**To counter this addiction**_

_**you've got me on a mission**_

_**Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?**_

_**Could I say no?**_

_**Shes got a love like woe**_

_**Girls got a love like woe**_

_**I kinda feel like it dont make sense**_

_**Because you're bringing me in**_

_**and now you're kicking me out again**_

_**Loved so strong, then you moved on**_

_**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**_

_**Because you're bringing me in**_

_**And then you're kicking me out again**_

_**Cause we only have one life**_

_**The timing and the moment,**_

_**All seem so right**_

_**So would you say you're mine?**_

_**Would you say you're mine?**_

_**Shes got a love like woe**_

_**Girls got a love like woe**_

_**I kinda feel like it dont make sense**_

_**Because you're bringing me in**_

_**and now you're kicking me out again**_

_**Loved so strong, then you moved on**_

_**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**_

_**Because you're bringing me in**_

_**And then you're kicking me out again**_

As the song ended, Mikan walked over to Natsume and sat beside him, causing him to flinch.

After a few moments of silence, Mikan spoke. "That was a really nice song." She smiled at him.

Natsume looked at her and blushed a bit. "Hn. It's called 'Love Like Woe' by 'The Ready Set'. I think it's a pretty good song."

"Very. Sing me another? Please?" Natsume sighed when she gave him puppy eyes and he began strumming a song. He sang it flawlessly.

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect, Every action in this world will bear a consiquence.**_

He sang slowly even though it was supposed to be a fast paced song.

Mikan yawned and put her head on Natsume's shoulder.

He realized it was dark outside.

_Wow, best be getting inside!_

He felt Mikan's breathing even out and realized she was asleep.

Natsume quickly and quietly put the instrument into his case and held it over his shoulder. He picked up Mikan, bridal style, and walked back to the house.

He saw the door was unlocked and opened it.

It was pitch black on the inside and he lit all the candles in the room as he looked at them each.

He thought he saw something move from the corner of his eye but quickly shrugged it off and carried Mikan to her room.

As he put her down he examined her beautiful face and smiled.

_Just one wouldn't hurt... It has been many years since I felt her lips on mine..._

(Will be explained in a couple of chapters)

He ducked his head down and kissed her soft lips.

Cherry is what he tasted.

Suddenly, Natsume heard a sound from the kitchen.

He ran out of the room and looked around.

He saw a figure move to Mikan's room and dashed over there.

When he arrived, Mikan was no longer in her bed and her kidnapper was about to jump through the window.

Natsume saw his Golden, Demon eyes and whispered to himself. "Xavier..."

Ohoho! What happens next? Review plz! :D! did you like it :O?


	6. The Queen of Alices

Falling Up ch 6: Natsume's Fiance

Natsume: Ohoho~! Victoria I now don't dislike you.

Mikan: Yay!

Victoria: Ugh. Srsly?

Mikan: Muahaha!

Natsume: Victoria-_chan_ does not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents.

Victoria: Seriously? _CHAN?_ Ugh I hate you Natsume.

_When he arrived, Mikan was no longer in her bed and her kidnapper was about to jump through the window. _

_Natsume saw his Golden, Demon eyes and whispered to himself. "Xavier..."_

**Normal POV**

"Oh hello Natsume. Missing something?" Mikan was squirming in Xavier's arms. She tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth. "Quiet. You're in trouble." He hit her head on the wall, causing her to pass out. Natsume's eyes widend when he saw that. "You're such an _idiot_ Xavier! When she awakens she will tear you apart!" "Ah, yes. That is why she is never gonna awaken. You're never gonna tell her about her past relations with us. You're never gonna tell her about you and her. What you were." With that, Xavier jumped out the window. Mikan was still consious. She just pretended to be unconsious. _Natsume, Tell me about my past. Let me awake. In your arms._

A tear fell down Mikan's face. "Xavier... Let her go!" Natsume too, jumped out the window. "No way." Suddenly a fireball hurled at his face. Xavier, with his slow reflexes, just stared and at the last second tried to move. It his him. He screamed a peircing scream and dropped Mikan. When he revealed his face to grab the now freaking out girl, it was burnt. Big time.

"Mikan!" Natsume ran as fast as he could and caught her in his arms. "Natsume!" She hugged him tightly and he held her. Xavier just gave up for the while. He spat at the sight and murmered "Enjoy it while you can." He then disappeared into the night.

"I'll tell you who you are now." Natsume spoke, quietly. "Alright." She put her head on his shoulder and sat there, with his arms around her. She felt so safe. She never wanted to leave.

"You are... A queen." Suddenly memmories of past lives began flowing into my head. "We died in our last life because Xavier lead your people to hate you. I tried to convince you to run away with me. You denied saying that, It's your kingdom and you must put out all sparks of hatred. When you went out to tell your people that the lies spread by Xavier were indeed lies. They denied that. They used all their alices and combined them, creating a huge beast with razor sharp claws and emotionless eyes. It was made up of the four elemental alices. Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. Those were my people. I was the leader of their clan because their original clan leader died a painful death. Ruka tried to stop them at once but a spear was cast through his heart. Hotaru cried and screamed and I tried to hide you and her. They found both of you and killed you immediatly. I told myself I had to complete the mission before we died. The mission was to destroy each stone so that in our next lives we wouldn't be cursed with alices and we could be normal. People have called us monsters because of past events. The gods renewed our lives over and over again so we could complete the task. Last time was our last try. The gods gave us one more chance. That's why in a few months we are going to _have _to do it."

Natsume gazed into space. Mikan closed her eyes and let all the memmories come back. "What were you to me, Natsume?" She asked in a more formal tounge. He smirked _She is getting her memmory back_ he thought to himself. "I was your lover. You have the copy alice. We just needed to know that to tell if you were the real Mikan. Me and you would always camp out under the stars and I would sing for you. At first, I was a mere servant. As was Hotaru and Ruka. They became your best friends and you began to trust Xavier a little bit. Xavier betrayed your trust. He tried to kill you five times. He succeded."

Mikan's eyes opened. They were a red and brown color with a hint of green. She stood up and smiled at Nastume. "Thank you for being so loyal." She bowed to him and he got up. "Thank you for staying with me." He got on his knee and kissed her hand. _Mikan, You're something different. My wife and I didn't pick you for the hell of it. You're the future. You're its brightness. Be the queen you know you are. Don't dissapoint Sash._

Sorry, the ending was kinda formal. Haha. How odd? Ikr. Lol. They were married once upon a time. That's were the kiss came from. OHOHO! Natsume has had a wife? And He's with Mikan? WOAH! (BTW Mikan never knew about this. Also she's stronger than all of the people combined. Once Natsume and Sash entered a cave and found glowing stones. One blazed with fire. Another read their minds. Those are their stones. They picked the ones they trusted most to have them.)


	7. Feeling different, Broken Hearts

_You're its brightness. Be the queen you know you are. Don't dissapoint Sash._

NORMAL POV.

Mikan caught the ending of his thoughts. "Sash?"

Natsume sweat dropped. "Oh… An old friend."

"Don't Lie To Me Natsume." She hissed.

"You know what? _You_ out of ALL people should remember who she is. You are the one who brought her death. She was a Halfling, half mortal half immortal. Halfings are like us but when they are killed they are dead forever. I loved her more than I loved anyone else." He snapped. Mikan gazed at him. "Including me I would assume. Natsume Hyuuga, I am asking you to hate me. I am also asking that we no longer be a couple, no longer engaged." She said emotionlessly. "Gladly." Natsume responded. "Alright. You are now no more to me than a peasent." She slowly walked away, not wanting to rush, fearing that she will burst into tears. It's not good to let emotions take over a queen.

_Natsume's POV_

_Sash…. What should I do? The woman I love hates me now. Why did I have to fall in love with you? Why did you have to die…_

_Flashback_

"_Natsume-kun!" yelled a young girl with Platinum hair and silver eyes. She truly looked fit to be a princess with that blue dress on her. "Hai, Sasha –sama?" "We are supposed to go on our date in three minutes, get ready!" She pouted. The 9 year old boy kissed the 8 year old girls cheek and said, "Whatever you would like, madam." He bowed and Sasha grinned. "OW!" yelled a 5 year old Mikan Sakura. "Sasy! Natme!" She couldn't properly pronounce their names yet. "Savior tripped me!" (Savior-Xavier) "No I didn't!" He defended himself. "Yes you did! You can't lie to a princess!" She pushed him against a wall with her air alice. He pushed her with his copy alice. Their bad day changed and they began playing, using different alices on each other. "Baka, You have terrible aim!" teased a 9 year old Xavier "So do you!" The brown haired girl giggled as she ran up to her best friend "Aha! You are the best oniichan ever!" She squealed as she jumped into his arms. Xavier walked over to Sash and gave her the princess. "I will take her to her room to sleep now." Sash said lovingly. "Awh! Oneetan! I wanna play with you guys though!" Frowned the girl. "Later, alright?" Sash put the girl down and they walked to her room, hand in hand. Xavier grabbed Mikan's other hand and walked along casually. "Haha! Savior has a crush on me!" Grinned Mikan. "Do not!" Blushed Xavier. "Do too! You're blushing!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Hush now you guys, You are gonna wake the whole village!" Said Natsume with a quiet tone. "Natsume-kun, wait outside for me alright?" Sash told Natsume. "Alright," He smiled. As they walked up the stairs Mikan began to shoot fireballs at Xavier who was now holding her in his arms. She shot his hair several times. He just copied her nullify alice. "Mikan-chan, stop fooling around! You are gonna hurt him!" Scolded Sash. "No, It's fine." Xavier defended. They began pulling her, saying which one was better for her. "Stop it." Cried Mikan. "It's hurting…." They continued. "STOP IT!" Screamed Mikan, letting a huge explosion burst from her. Xavier was still using her Nullify alice but Sash was defenceless. "Ah!" Shrieked Sash as she felt the explosion. Xavier covered Mikan's eyes so she couldn't see what was happening. The whole castle set fire. "Mikan, I am going to take you to a safe place. We can't do anything about Sash." Sash was lying on the floor with blood coming from her skin. She was burning. "Sash oneechan!" Yelled Mikan. "Go… Mikan. I love you." Whispered her older sister. "NOO!" She screeched as Xavier took her away. They ran past Natsume who was staring at the castle. "Sasha….. Where is Sasha?" "She caught fire! It's an alice fire, we can't put it out! Only the starter can. Mikan can't control her powers like that yet though!" Xavier stopped to look at him. Natsume's expression darkened. He threw a fireball at Mikan "Bring her back you stupid girl!" He yelled, his voice mad and angry. "If you can't even stop your own fire, YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" He shot another which hit her this time. She squealed. "Natsume! Stop it!" Xavier dashed into the forest. They found an abandoned cottage and hid in it. "I'm sorry Savior." Cried Mikan. "Oh, Mikan. It's okay." "I killed oneechan and hurt oniichan…. I am worthless." She sulked. "No. You will never be worthless. It's alright."_

_End of Flashback_

_NORMAL POV_

Mikan fell over as she remembered that part of her past… "Xavier…. Was kind?"

"Mikan!" Yelled Natsume when he saw her collapse. "Are you alright?" "What did you do to me when I ran away with Xavier. I remember you stole me away and gave me to my mother and father. They hated me after what happened." "Well, I told them I would care for you. I told them I would love you and that I would be your husband even though Xavier was supposed to. I really began to fall in love with you though." "So she finally found out the truth?" Asked another voice. Xavier came out of the trees. "How you stole her from me. How I loved her. How I was supposed to be with her. Can I stop acting like she's nothing now?" Xavier met eyes with Natsume. "Sure." He said bluntly. "Natsume, You always lied and said I did something wrong when I never did. You were cruel to me." "I feel no guilt for what I did. I did it to protect Mikan." "Xavier, I missed you so much!" Mikan yelled as she got up and ran to him. "I swear to god, I will never hurt you again!" He cried. "Xavier, I am giving my engagement to her to you. I love her but not near as much as you." "I accept it, Thank you, Brother."

The wedding they had was grand. But before they actually got married Natsume did something.

Mikan was at her house, a day before the wedding. She was sitting on the balcony, waiting for Xavier to come home from getting some things at the store.

_Ding dong_, She heard the doorbell chime. "It's open!" She yelled. "Mikan. I love you." Said a breathless Natsume as he ran up to her.

"Wha-?" But before she could finish he pushed her back into the chair she was sitting on and kissed her. It lasted seconds, so breathtaking, so pure. She pulled away. "Natsume, I am getting married tomorrow!" "So?" He said. "Tell me you love me and I won't come again." "Natsum-" He kissed her again. This time he pulled away. "Three simple words. That's it." "I. Love. You. Now GET OUT!" She yelled. "I always knew you did." He smiled and jumped over the fence. "Goodbye, my beautiful queen!" He grinned. "Goodbye Natsume." She whispered back, a tear rolling down her cheek. The boy she loved was no longer hers. She was left in the hands of the other man she loved. She knew from that day on that she would regret whatever choice she made.

END.

That was the end of Falling up. Not a lot of fighting as I hoped but yeah. Hope you liked it! If you want a sequal where she chases after Natsume then we shall have a vote. Review this saying your thoughts on if I should or not. Thank you for reading :)!


	8. UPDATE ON SEQUEL!

Alright this is the update, I got more people wanting a sequal than I imagined, Thus, I will be making a sequal! Thank you all who said I should make one :). I will start plotting it out tomorrow, till then, HAPPY NEW YEARS :D!


	9. ALERT

Falling up

**Alrighty! This version of Falling up is out of date. I am rewriting it. The over all plot is the same but many things have changed, Be sure to read it! It will be called (Not to different XD) Falling Down or Collapsing. **

**I will be posting the first chapter today!**

**Have a nice day and be sure to check out my other story thingys :).**


End file.
